


Home

by Lovngher



Series: Come home [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, They go to the 2000s, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, everyday struggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovngher/pseuds/Lovngher
Summary: When the War ends, Steve doesn't expect that his fiancé is still alive because he hasn't gotten a letter after it ends. Until he stands on his doorstep. Steve also doesn't expect ending up in the 2000s when they join an experiment to get some money. They struggle through everyday life together, no matter in which century.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Come home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022608
Kudos: 7





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by a rp my boyfriend and me are writing. Can't wait to share it with you all!

Steve normally wasn’t the luckiest guy on earth.

He was sickly, always having a cold or worse. He had lost his best friend, boyfriend and fiancee to the war. He wasn’t even sure if the other was still alive. He only knew when a new letter arrived, sending a wave of relief over his body and mind.

But today he was safe to say: He was the luckiest man on earth.

When the news had arrived that America had won against Germany among Britain and Russia, he was already relieved. After that, no letter came. So Steve was sure the other had died and he had braced himself for the sadness, weeping in Rebeccas Arms, who was his boyfriends sister. She had been there through the hard years. It wasn’t easy on either of them and eventually, they also eloped so Rebeccas Father would shut up about her finding a man. Rebecca was also the only one other than James and him, who knew they were a couple and fiancés.

So, when the doorbell rang, Steve expecting it to be the mailman, he was more than surprised at his sight. After all, he had opened it and almost doubled over when James was in front of him. “Buck..” he quietly let out, a bit stunned. He had thought the other was dead. His fiancé looked at him with a small smile before pushing both of them inside the cozy apartment and closing the door behind him with his foot. And then Steve was the luckiest man, or rather puddle, in the whole wide world. Because the lips he had longed for all those years, the arms which warmth he had mourned and the tall male he had thought dead were with him again. And he was helpless at the others touch, had always been. So he melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around James’s neck and standing slightly on his toes to properly kiss him.

It would be a lie when Steve said he was thinking he was dreaming. He had often dreamt about this scenario, waking up with a sad smile when he realised it was only that: a dream. But this time, it was different. James was really in front of him. And it wasn’t just his lips or the warmth radiating from the other. It was a major difference.

His boyfriend had a metal arm.

When he pulled away, he looked into those grey-blue orbits he had fallen in love with years back before moving his eyes to the prosthetic. James didn’t have to say anything, because Steve knew how he felt already just by looking at him again. He was ashamed, even maybe guilty and the deep trauma was written in the War Veterans eyes. So, much as James, Steve didn’t say anything. He just took the others hand, guiding him into the bedroom to give him new clothing and maybe give him a bath later in the day. Because, even though he wasn’t at fault for it, James’s hair looked like a birds nest and he was a bit messy and smelt. His boyfriend looked like he had gone to hell and back. And Steve really couldn’t blame him. The scrawnier one of the two took it upon himself to look after James like he had looked after Steve when he was sick. He guided the other one to the bathroom, running a bath much like the one they had a day before the others draft. Afterwards, he sat him down in the warm water when he had undressed and started grooming his boyfriend, taking care of his skin and smell first, noticing how James didn’t say anything. He did worse.

He flinched and winced every once in a while, especially when Steve even got close to the metal arm. It pained Steve but he understood. So he decided not to comment on it. James would tell him as soon as he was ready.

When he was done washing his body, he tackled his hair, that looked like it hadn’t been cut in a century. It went down to his shoulders now and had lost a lot of it’s original shine. Steve figured that when you were a Soldier, you didn’t have much time to think about mediocre stuff like hair. He knew he didn’t have to, but Steve decided to take it upon himself to care more for James now. He started by washing the others hair very slowly, hoping the jug he had taken to put water from the faucet over his hair wouldn’t trigger the others, already very much showing, PTSD. Gladly, he didn’t. He was totally quiet and relaxed when Steve washed him and also when he dried him off after rinsing it. The clothes he had put out for him were lying on a bench and James put them on when he was ready. But right now, he enjoyed Steve brushing his hair too much to think about clothes. He wasn’t at all tense anymore, just because he had the blonde with him again. To show his gratitude without words he just kissed Steve’s hand when the other was finished braiding his hair.

He was finally home.

After years of pain, hunger and cold he was finally home again. And it felt amazing. Sure, they had a new flat and Rebecca lived there too but anywhere Steve was, was his home. The voice of his boyfriend pulled him out of his thought train. “Let’s get you to bed.” Steve suggested and quite frankly, that sounded amazing. He hadn’t slept in a proper bed for years and he was looking forward to the comfort of a warm blanket and his boyfriend in his arms again. Nodding, James stood up and put on his clothes that seemed to fit more snug around his body, now that he had the metal arm. It was a painful reminder of what he had been through. Shaking his thought, he followed Steve into the bedroom. And when he had become comfortable, he was out like a light.

Steve didn’t sleep that night, too concerned the other would have nightmares. Gladly, James didn’t. He was too exhausted, not only sleeping through the night but also the whole next day until dinner. When he woke up, Steve was sitting by his side with a plate of potato soup. “Hi.” He greeted his newly awake boyfriend, who hummed in response. “Becca and me made dinner. I told her you’re home. She’s in the kitchen whenever you’re ready, love.” Steve explained gently, kissing the others head softly. It wasn’t much but it had James melting. Steve had rough years aswell, not as rough as his, but here he was, as strong as ever for the people he loved. And quite frankly, it was a quality that he adored more than anything about Steve. Sure, the blonde was stubborn, sometimes too stubborn for his own good. But he protected and always put others before himself. And even though in some instances it was reckless and dumb, it made the petite blonde with the crooked smile and the hero complex so much more lovable. Steve also had taken a lot of his Ma after she had grown up. The way he sat at the bed and fed James the potato soup or his forehead kissed were all things he had unconcusiously gotten from his Ma. Besides his mental stuff, he was the spitting image of his mother, Sarah Rogers. From his eyes to the way his nose crinkled up when he smiled or laughed, James had fallen in love with him from every angle.

But Steve had fallen in love with his angles before the war. Before the pain and the hurt. And his metal arm. He was beyond terrified showing up at their place with the new arm, scared Steve would find him disgusting and kick him out. But he didn’t. He never judged him for anything. But still, he couldn’t help but have his thoughts and doubts. It was only the first day and all he had done was sleep. He hadn’t mentioned anything about his arm in any of their letters, partially of shame and because he didn’t know how to approach him. Thousand thoughts raced through his head.

Was Steve angry he hadn’t told him? Was he scared now he had this, even to him, threatening arm? Would he leave when he realised how fucked up he actually was?

Then suddenly, his thoughts were cut off by soft lips on his and he melted into the touch of Steve’s Fingertips on his cheek, hoping they were calming to the brown-haired male.

Weeks passed and eventually, James became chattier again. He was still reserved and not as bubbly as he was before his draft, but he was opening up. The nights were the roughest. He didn’t know if he would wake up bathed in sweat or if he was able to sleep through the night. The latter one was more unrealistic though. Often, he would wake up screaming, completely drenched in sweat and in those moments, he was grateful Steve was a light sleeper. Maybe it was selfish, but he needed the comfort of the others arms and the glass of water Steve always fixed him s he could get grounded. They worked through all of it together and eventually, James felt ready to talk to Steve about the incident.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked the first chapter. Comments aren't a must, but very appreciated!


End file.
